villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Maou
General Maou is the primary antagonist of the cult classic anime Chargeman Ken. He is the ruler and commander of the Jural forces trying to take over Earth. He is a cruel and ferocious leader, not tolerating failure from his subordinates and not holding them in high regard. He is very eager to exterminate the human race, despite his comical appearance and incompetence. Appearance Maou is a tall, humanoid alien with light purple skin, a very long, sharp nose and a red eye in the middle of his forehead. Unlike the rest of the Juralian race, he possesses two human eyes, human hands with suction cups for fingers, and wears clothing - an enormous suit with a large red stand collar, purple upper half and orange lower half. History In episode 8, "Juralian Number X-6", the titular X-6 is saved by Chargeman Ken from a falling tree. X-6 finds herself unable to kill him and suffers an emotional breakdown. Maou's subservient jural whips her with his tentacle, while Maou reprimands X-6 for being unable to kill Ken. As revealed in this episode, Maou upholds relinquishment of emotions, saying that they are inferior and were discarded long ago. When X-6 tries to come up with an excuse, Maou only says: "No excuses!". In episode 10, "Barican Goes Berserk!", General Maou, after many and many failures, takes matters into his own hands. He turns into a beautiful young girl, luring Ken into a trap while Jurals kidnap the rest of his family. Weirdly enough, instead of killing Ken's family with laser beams, Maou decides to execute each one of them with a guillotine, something, as Ken's father mentions, used hundreds of years ago. Maou notes that it is "a suitable tool with which to end their lives", and chooses to execute Caron, Ken Izumi's little sister, first. However, the Jurals failed to kidnap Barican, and he saves Ken's family while Maou and the Jurals run away from an impending explosion. In episode 11, "Protect the Earth!", General Maou actually allies with Ken to save the Earth from a meteor called Iron Star. However, it is due to pragmatic reasons - with no Earth, Maou and the Jurals would have nothing to conquer. In episode 36, "Tremble with Fear! The Devil's Hospital" General Maou initiates the Operation Mad Green. With it, several Jurals replace the head chef at the hospital and start placing industrial waste in food reserved for mothers and newborns, so babies, as the Jurals say, "won't be born human" and humanity will go extinct. Ken stops the vile scheme before it ends the human race. In episode 47, "Revenge of the Juralians!" General Maou makes a speech to his fellow Jurals, saying about how they should conquer Earth for the Juralian race. However, he ignores one of his soldiers's reasonable concern, how Chargeman Ken has defeated many Jurals, and says that his soldiers should ignore "something as insignificant as Chargeman Ken". He launches the X-Corps on the surface, who destroy several cars and get quickly destroyed by Chargeman Ken. In episode 65 and the final episode, "Victory! Chargeman Ken!", Maou launches an all-out assault on humanity, destroying many famous landmarks and killing many people. During it, he laughs with demented glee. Chargeman Ken, in an attempt to save humanity, flies on Skyrod right into the spaceships, destroying them. With one laser beam, he destroys the main spaceship, killing Maou and his soldiers. Maou is shown letting out a final scream as his spaceship falls into the sea. Gallery Maou2.png|Maou's speech to X-6. Maou's Death.png|Maou's last moments as his spaceship explodes. Maou.png|Maou's Evil Grin Maou1.png Maou3.png|"Take a good look. A suitable tool with which to end your lives, is it not?" NISHUMO.jpg Maou5.png Maou-sama is amazing.png Category:Anime Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Oppressors Category:Misanthropes Category:Master Orator Category:Genocidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Sophisticated Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Incompetent